lulafandomcom-20200223-history
Lula Online/Mission 2
< Missions Indecent Enlargement Mission 2.1.1 - Progress Through Expansion Description: Your new model is already champing at the bit in her high heels, so you should build her a place to work. You've started to make a name for yourself in the world of erotic pictures with your antique sexy vintage photos. You should top this off by setting up another amateur photo studio for high gloss pleasure. You will have to hit the ground running to cope with the enormous demand. Goals: *Build 1 Amateur Photo Studio *Have 4 Assistants *Upgrade 1 Amateur Photo Studio to Level 2 Reward: 150 Exp, 250 Credits Mission 2.1.2 - Production Day Description: For now, you should devote your entire attention to production in order to please your longing, customers, and more importantly, fill your coffers. Produce web chats until the keys smolder with lust, telephone chats until the phones glow with hot desire, and photos until the cameras glint with arousal. Get to it! Libidinous desire is impatient! Goals: *Produce 5 sets of Vintage Photos *Produce 5 sets of Web Chat *Produce 5 sets of Phone Chat Reward: 150 Exp, 250 Credits Mission 2.1.3 - Low Data Rates Description: And once again, the server cannot cope with the enormous demands of needy customers, the server room needs an upgrade so it can adequately swallow, I mean process, the immense, juicy volume of information. Furthermore, you should reward your luscious crew for their hard work during the production marathon with a couple of gifts. They are sure to thank you, one way or another. Goals: *Reach Level 7 *Upgrade 1 Server Room to Level 3 *Give 4 model a gift Reward: 150 Exp, 250 Credits Mission 2.1.4 - Adequate Accommodation Description: Your high gloss photos glisten with erotic goodness, and likewise, your intoxicatingly attractive models should receive new, glistening furnishings. They will be so happy to have a stylish new interior that they will dive into their steamy work with an almost orgiastic drive. In order to make use of this new motivation, you should have them focus on web chats. Such highly motivated models will stoke the carnal desires of your clients until your coffers overflow with cash. Goals: *Upgrade 4 Apartment to Level 2 *Gift a model 4 rose *Produce 6 sets of Web Chat Reward: 150 Exp, 250 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 2.2.1 - Bawdily Beautiful Web Design Description: With your increasing experience, you will soon be able to set up a web design space. Here you can set up obscenely eye-catching websites with your design-talented models. This new branch of your business will help you reel in a completely new group of eager clients. Web design customers have certain expectations, but with your enchantingly voluptuous models, these shouldn't be much of a problem. Goals: *Reach Level 8 *Build 1 Web Design *Have 5 Assistants Reward: 175 Exp, 300 Credits Mission 2.2.2 - New Branch, New Model Description: Your new branch is now ready to achieve new levels of debauchery. But what use are imagined dirty deeds when you don't have an appealing model available to artistically perform them? To ensure that your new websites reach their target as seductively as possible, you should hire an arousing and attractive model with a proven talent for design. She will of course need an appealing temple of relaxation, so build her an apartment. It would be a nice gesture to celebrate her arrival by affectionately giving all of your models a rose. Goals: *Build 1 Apartment *Have 5 Models *Gift a model 5 rose Reward: 175 Exp, 300 Credits Mission 2.2.3 - Ecstasy, Ecstasy Everywhere Description: Aroused ecstasy is widespread among your website customers. In this state, they are especially keen on new, preferably smutty web productions. So hit the keyboard and get your first website up and running. Your vintage photo fanatics should not be left out, so give them a taste of what they crave the most. Ideally, you should upgrade all of your delectable models so they quality of their products will rise to new levels of lust. Goals: *Have 5 Models on Level 2 *Produce 2 sets of Website *Produce 4 sets of Vintage Photos Reward: 175 Exp, 300 Credits Mission 2.2.4 - Complaining Live Chat Customers Description: I have heard that the customers are complaining that there isn't enough new stuff in the live chats. That can't go on...you should intervene quickly by ordering a couple of shamelessly erotic and titillating web chats. In order to calm your upset customers, it would also be a good idea to improve the outdated interior of a live chat room. This would increase the quality of your live productions; aroused customers will gladly pay more for better quality. As you are growing your business with unheard-of-speed, you should also add a new floor. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Live Chat to Level 2 *Produce 3 sets of Web Chat *Have 3 Floors Reward: 175 Exp, 300 Credits, 1x Dildo Mission 2.3.1 - Dressed to Undress Description: As they say, the prettiest dress is put on so it can be taken off. Your breathtakingly beautiful models are ready to bare all in front of the lenses in your professional photo studio. With an assistant with a tried and true talent for photos, your productions will be so shockingly hot that your customers will need a box of tissues...to catch their drool of course. That is no small compliment, by anyone's standards. Goals: *Reach Level 9 *Build 1 Professional Photo Studio *Have 6 Assistants Reward: 200 Exp, 350 Credits Mission 2.3.2 - A Place in the Sun Description: Now that the new professional photo studio is ready to go, you need another suitably hot model whose supple form will make the lonely hearts of your clients throb with unbridled desire. It goes without saying that she will require a cozy apartment, and to ensure that she approaches her work with eagerness and passion, you should also improve her apartment. Who knows, maybe she will repay the favor... Goals: *Build 1 Apartment *Have 6 Models *Upgrade 6 Apartment to Level 2 Reward: 200 Exp, 350 Credits Mission 2.3.3 - Hot Productions Description: Your ravishing crew of models just came to me and told me what a great boss you are. I knew you would run the show like nobody's business, but to see that your models adore you so much is the cherry on the cake. Are you secretly bribing them when I am not looking? That would be very naughty indeed! I like bad boys, so I will look the other way. But now it's time to start working on some seriously smutty productions. Have your sinfully sexy models do a spicy striptease for the camera and the website. Additionally, your server room could use another computer...working on websites requires certain capacities. Goals: *Produce 2 sets of Website *Produce 6 sets of Vintage Photos *Upgrade 1 Computer to Level 4 in the Server Room Reward: 200 Exp, 350 Credits Mission 2.3.4 - Onward to New Shores Description: Your receptionist is complaining that all of your employees have received gifts and new furniture, except for her. If you would to keep Ms. Receptionist from sending customers to the competition out for frustration, you should improve her work place. Ah what I forgot to mention is this: photo galleries are now available in your web design area...whole online galleries of wickedly erotic photos to gaze at. I can hear the jingling of coins and the panting of customers already, so what are you waiting for? Onward to new shores! Goals: *Reach Level 10 *Produce 2 sets of Photo Gallery *Upgrade 1 Reception to Level 2 Reward: 200 Exp, 350 Credits Mission 2.3.5 - At the Speed of Light Description: It's that time again. Our new web design branch is fetching such a massive volume of users that the servers are once again overloaded. What is more is that your server guru is complaining about inhumane working conditions in the server room. To keep your longing customers from having to suffer poor image quality or being shooed away by grumpy tech support, you need to acquire a new computer, desk, and for short, sticky breaks, a new poster. Your technician and your amorous customers will thank you. Furthermore, a little bird tells me we will soon be able to offer video chats, which means we desperately need a new server room interior. Goals: *Upgrade 1 Desk to Level 4 in the Server Room *Upgrade 1 Server to Level 4 in the Server Room *Upgrade 1 Poster to Level 4 in the Server Room Reward: 200 Exp, 350 Credits, 1x Whip Mission 2.4.1 - Video Chat Deluxe Description: Your technician just came and happily thanked me for the new equipment in the server room, and let me know that everything is now ready for video chats. your ravishingly erotic models are already excited about making visual contact with customers. A tip for your models: their hot, curvaceous nakedness should be served to the customers with a tea spoon, not a ladle. This way, they will be glued to their screens for longer, and end up being more satisfied, happy, and short of money in the end. This outcome is extremely desirable, as long as all of their money is landing in your coffers. Goals: *Own 5 dresses for models from dressroom *Produce 4 sets of Video Chat *Upgrade 1 Photo Lab to Level 3 Reward: 350 Exp, 400 Credits Mission 2.4.2 - Shortness of Breath and Glaring Eyes Description: The customers are going nuts for your new video chats, but unfortunately they have once again found a fly in the soup. It is clear from their comments that the picture quality leaves much to be desired. Therefore, it would be wise to bring your live chat rooms up to a higher standard. A sharp picture, a sexy model, and the whole thing at a frenzied speed. Your customers will no doubt struggle with a shortness of breath and dry, unblinking eyes. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Live Chat to Level 3 *Produce 4 sets of Photo Gallery *Reach Level 11 Reward: 250 Exp, 400 Credits Mission 2.4.3 - Bonus Fun Description: Your models are truly something special. They have done such glowingly dirty work that they really deserve a bonus. Just to make sure that their satisfaction reaches its sweet climax, I would recommend a new interior, roses, and gifts. Your sinfully good looking models will no doubt jump with joy, and afterwards onto your lap...er, I mean your arms of course. Goals: *Upgrade 2 Apartment to Level 3 *Gift a model 6 rose *Give 6 model a gift Reward: 250 Exp, 400 Credits Mission 2.4.4 - The End of the Beginning Description: We have now completed our highly stimulating enlargement. In the mean time, you have built up a lucrative business. From web chats to photo galleries, your portfolio is really something to behold. however, you still have a long road ahead of you if you want to become a market leader in the erotic business. You have my full confidence, and your charmingly provocative models follow your every move. A new production marathon would be the crowning glory at the end of the first phase of expansion. Go ahead and give the signal for an erotic endurance run of scantily clad fun. Goals: *Produce 4 sets of Vintage Photos *Produce 4 sets of Video Chat *Produce 2 sets of Photo Gallery Reward: 1500 Exp, 3000 Credits, Lula Video Category:Missions